


Dream With Me

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finds his sleep more stimulating than restful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream With Me

OK, I was writing this gen fanfic for my flat mate, when this slashy scene popped into my head, and I couldn't get rid of it (I blame all of you). Well, she doesn't read slash -often- so I decided to share it with you. Thanks for putting up with more of my ramblings. This is from Jim's POV and mine too...if I was a guy...and Blair was there...well, you know what I mean. This is my first time post on SXF, so I hope I don't screw up too badly. 

None of the characters belong to me. They are the property of Pet Fly Productions and UPN. I swear no money will exchange hands, really. 

Rated: R some hint of male/male relationships. 

## Dream With Me

by B.L. Tomlinson  


>   
> Dream with me, my love  
> of adventures we will share  
> A time of hope between we two  
> this time so precious, so rare  
> I give to you my everything  
> all that I hold dear  
> For it means nothing more than dust  
>    unless I hold you near  
> A quest  
> A journey  
> The Hunt begins today  
> Together we face our destiny  
> if only you would stay  
> 

  


I am exhausted...can I say that again? I am SO exhausted that I can barely make it to the couch from the front door. Blair's puttering around in the kitchen as I slip down on the cushions and close my eyes. 

"Jim, dinner will be ready in a half an hour," Blair calls from behind the stove. 

"Uh huh," I grunt out before I feel myself drifting off into sleep. 

"you look exhausted," Blair murmurs from right in front of me. 

My eyes fly open, how did he get this close without me hearing him? And he is close, so close I can feel his warm, moist breath on my face. He's looking in my eyes, and I feel a shutter begin somewhere deep inside of me as Blair moves even closer. 

"What is it? he asked me, but before I can answer, he brings his hand up and, ever so gently, cups my face, " you're trembling, Jim" 

That touch seems to radiate throughout my entire body, and impossibly his face comes even closer. 

"Blair, I don't think...I don't think we should..." his touch, his closeness is taking away my ability to speak, even to think. 

"What shouldn't we do?" he smiles, his voice so even, so in control. He pulls back and I feel a sort of loss at even this small piece of distance he puts between us. "I don't think you know the answer to that," he continues, "or at least part of you doesn't." 

His eyes leave mine and he looks down. I gasp, I'm naked, and vaguely I wonder how he managed to do that since his hand has never left my face. My cock has found a mind of its own, and now stands straight out from me, reaching toward him. The rest of my body responds as well as his eyes come back to mine. 

I have to close my eyes against the intense blueness of his. His thumb begins a gentle caress of my cheek, coming so close to my lips, but not quite touching...I feel tears well up behind my closed lids, one escapes and trickles down my cheek. 

"Oh, Jim," his voice, so warm, so gentle, reaches into me, "Now you're crying, why?" 

"I'm afraid," is all I can think of saying. I feel I can deny him nothing, not even if it hurts me. 

"Afraid of what, Love?" he whispers, his lips so close to my face, I can feel them catch the hairs of my cheek. 

The truth is all I have left to give him, "Afraid that you'll stop touching me." 

"Never," comes his answer as his tongue flicks away the tear on my cheek. I moan, giving everything, even my control, over to him. 

His face turns, and his lips comes closer to mine. I wait, losing everything and finding it again in those moments those lips...God, Blair's lips...come closer to mine. So close...so close. 

A noise startles me. 

"Ignore it, Love," he whispers into my mouth. 

Another noise in the distance. 

"What is that?" I moan 

"It's just me finishing dinner," he responds. 

"What?" I ask in confusion. He pulls away...he's leaving me...before we even kiss! 

"Blair, no!" I shout, leaping off the couch to catch him. 

Blair's in the kitchen, looking at me startled. The same blue eyes are now wide with concern, instead of heavy with passion. I look down at myself and find myself dressed, but the bulge in my pant speak of my body's response to the dream. 

A dream, it was only a dream. 

"What is it, Jim," he asks me, " bad dream?" 

"I don't know," I grumble a lie, "can't remember." 

I make my way to the bathroom to find some relief. 

"Well, dinner's almost ready anyway," he smiles cheerfully, "It's about time you got up." 

*No problem there* I think as I close the door, *God, what that kid does to me.*   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments at wolfechos@webtv.net  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start  
a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
